Frozen Solid
by ToastLover
Summary: After an icy pool incident, Haru is on the hunt for whoever messed with his beloved water. Meanwhile, at Iwatobi High School, two strange European exchange students arrive. Warning: Frozen spoilers to come
1. Chapter 1

**This idea came to me in a dream and tormented me until I thought up a plot for it: how does Haru feel about ice? So, I had _ABSOLUTELY NO CHOICE_ but to involve Frozen, because Elsa is an adorable little snow bunny.**

**Warning: Somewhat OOC Free! characters**

* * *

It was almost 2 in the morning. Haru sat very still in the dark in his bathtub, knees drawn close to him, the warm water almost reaching his shoulders. Even though his eyes were closed, his mind was raging. His body screamed for more. While he had already acknowledged his growing addiction long ago, he couldn't quell the urges within him.

He needed to get to a pool. _Now_.

Finally making up his mind, he jumped out of the tub, threw some clothes on, and ran out the door in the direction of the school. He could practically already feel the smooth water rippling and running across his skin. Quickening his pace, he didn't even notice the anxious-looking girl he passed on the street.

Arriving at the pool, he quickly stripped, leaving himself in his swimsuit. The blue water was completely still but reflected the moonlight beautifully. Haru felt the warm spring night grow slightly colder, but he ignored the oddity as he stepped onto the diving platform. His ecstasy growing in anticipation, he bent over, preparing to dive. The water remained completely undisturbed, but Haru brushed aside all other thoughts.

Suddenly, his lean, muscular form flew through the air, arms outstretched and waiting for the familiar embrace of his beloved water. Then, he connected with the glassy surface…

Haru woke up in a hospital. Makoto was reading a book by his bedside, while what sounded like Nagisa bothering the nurses and Rei scolding him drifted in from the hallway. Bright afternoon light streamed in through the windows, and Haru sluggishly lifted an arm to shade his eyes.

"Oh. Haru, you're awake," Makoto said, putting his book down. "How are you doing?"

The raven-haired teen's face and voice betrayed nothing of the confusion he felt. "What am I doing here?" he asked as he sat up. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror on the wall and saw bandages covering much of his upper body.

The brunette sighed and crossed his arms. "You hit your head and twisted your arm. The janitor found you this morning, unconsciousness, on top of the pool."

"On top?"

Makoto nodded. "It was frozen. Completely solid ice."

"…ice?"

"Yes, and I hope you've finally learned your lesson, Haru." Makoto scolded, as he launched into his well-rehearsed rant. "We all warned you something would eventually happen to you with this obsession of yours, and although no one could've imagined it would been like this, we still—Haru, are you listening to me?!"

But, Makoto was suddenly struck speechless as he saw something he never thought he'd see: emotion on Haru's face. Strangest of all, it was anger.

"Whoever froze my water is going to pay with their lives." Haru clenched the hospital sheets.

"That's a bit much, don't you think?"

"At least say a threat in a threatening tone." Haru and Makoto turned to face the doorway, where Rei was poking his head in. "It sounds like you're discussing golf, Haruka-senpai."

Then, Nagisa burst into the room and flew onto the bed to hug Haru, screaming, "I THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE DEAD, BUT YOU'RE ALIVE! NEVER DIE AND LIVE FOREVER! Huh? Did Haru-chan have an angry face?"

Eventually the nurse came to tell the three visitors to leave before she called security and they left, with Makoto promising to bring the school work Haru would have to make up. By the time the hospital was finally quiet, Haru had regained his completely passive expression. But, inside, he was burning with rage, swearing that he would not rest until whoever who frozen his beloved pool was behind bars for their crimes.

* * *

**This chapter is really short, I know, because I wanted to post it before anyone else came up with the same lovely idea as me. I mean, seriously, Frozen X Free! would make an adorable fandom. I really hope this fanfic will inspire more like it!**

**R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, again! Thanks for reading through the (extremely short) first chapter. :) The next chapter will most likely not be updated for quite a while, considering how much I procrastinated finishing this one.**

**Once again, a slightly OOC Haru and even some kind of OOC Kristoff...because I'm just that good at manipulating characters. :P**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

After three days, Haru was discharged, with his left hand wrapped in gauze and a bandage on his forehead. Makoto insisted that he stay with his family until he recovered, but really, Makoto just wanted to prevent his friend from sneaking outside at night to go swimming. Haru begrudgingly agreed.

The following day, at school, Haru could feel a buzz going around amongst the Iwatobi High students. He could hear them whispering excitedly or see the eagerness in their faces or just feel their excitement in the air. By the last class of the day, he'd identified the source of it all.

Two European foreign exchange students were attending their school. They'd been introduced in front of the student body the day Haru was admitted to the hospital for his injuries. One of them was a tall, thickly built, boy. He had shaggy honey blond hair, a large nose, and a broad chest. He was introduced as Kristoff.

The other student was a slim girl with a refined air of elegance about her. She had very light blond hair kept in a bun, big green eyes, and very dainty features. Her head was held high with the maturity that comes with age, a maturity that surely no ordinary high school aged girl should have. At least no Japanese girl. The girl's name was Elsa, and there were many rumors that she was a queen.

Of course, there were many who doubted the rumor; after all, why would a queen leave her country to attend some high school in a remote area of Japan known for its fishing? And even if Elsa was a queen, where were all her bodyguards? Surely, she didn't think that everyone loved her enough not to even attempt to hurt her.

Nonetheless, stories continued to circulate about Elsa's life of grandeur back in whatever European country she came from, and even Kristoff found himself the subject of gossip.

And, then there was Haru, who had the lovely "queen" sitting right in front of him for the entire day. Now, whenever he tried to take a nap between classes, the area in front of him was mobbed by noisy, chattering boys and girls, wanting to ask Elsa questions. Oftentimes, poor Haru was bumped out of his chair by overly excited fans or haters.

The one time Haru himself actually talked to Elsa was when he came back to school. The moment he sat down in class, she turned around and spoke in perfect Japanese to introduce herself. Haru decided that she seemed like a nice, polite girl, who wasn't even that annoyed when he didn't move to shake her extended hand. On top of all that, she was stunningly beautiful; even the apathetic Nanase Haru would agree on that. He caught himself staring at her cream-colored blond hair or her big green doe eyes more than once since he first met her.

Makoto, of course, had gotten as caught up in the excitement as everyone else in their class, and at every available chance, he chattered on and on about the two foreign exchange students.

As for the other student, Kristoff, being placed a year younger than Elsa, he was with the first-year students. And in his class, coincidentally, was another member of the Iwatobi Swim Club: Nagisa. So it didn't come as a huge shock when, one day, during club activities, the hyperactive blond came to the pool with the tall, stocky foreigner in tow. Haru, Makoto, and Rei could only stare blankly at the obvious awkwardness in Kristoff's posture. The swimsuit Nagisa had fitted him in was clearly a couple sizes too small. Even taking into consideration that he was a foreigner, Kristoff was much, much taller and bigger than an average high schooler.

"Gou-kun!" Nagisa called out across the pool to the club's manager. "Look, I brought a new member!"

Kou gritted her teeth, clenching her clipboard. "I told you to call me Ko—" Her clipboard clattered to the ground, when she saw Kristoff's defined biceps and deltoids. She could practically feel her ovaries exploding. "He's in."

"So," Haru began, as he swam over to the two blondes and hoisted himself out of the water. "What style?"

Kristoff stuttered nervously, "U-um, what do you mean?" This black-haired guy's lack of expression was kind of freaking him out.

Haru remained silent for a moment before pointing at the pool and saying, "Swim."

Glancing back and forth between Haru and the pool a couple times, Kristoff nervously walked past Haru and Nagisa. He slowly slid himself in and stood stock still in the shallow end of the pool. The five members of the swim club stared at him expectantly.

"Um…Kristoff?" Nagisa stepped into the pool and swam next to the taller blond. "You gonna swim?"

The foreigner's expression tensed, as he studied his feet under the water. He mumbled softly, his voice trailing off, "I, uh…don't know...how to swim…"

The silence suddenly became infinitely more awkward.

"If I may ask…" Rei pinched the bridge of his nose. "…why did you want to join the swim club if you can't swim?"

"Because I forced him to come," the shorter blond stated happily. "He told he had job experience with water!"

"I said 'ice'. A little different from water," Kristoff said sheepishly as he lifted himself out of the pool and onto his feet. Suddenly, chills ran down his spine and he shivered. He turned and saw the black-haired swimmer's frigid glare directed at him. Haruka, was that what he was called?

"Did you say ice?" Haru asked, his passive appearance beginning to crack.

"Yes, Haruka…san…" This guy was definitely starting to creep him out.

Haru took wide strides forward until he was mere inches away from Kristoff's face. Despite being a good head shorter than the blonde foreigner, Haru's foreboding expression made Kristoff jump a bit.

"State your whereabouts of three days ago on the fourth of March at precisely one-thirteen A.M." Somehow Haru managed to glare down Kristoff while being below his eye level.

"What? Why?"

The swimmer's features twitched momentarily with impatience. Nagisa, who had walked over to stand next to Kristoff, took notice of Haru's uncharacteristic emotion. His eyes widened in awe.

After a minute of tense silence, Haru took a deep breath and seemed to shrink back to his usual size. He realized that all the other members of the club had been holding their breath as they listened to the conversation. Looking back up into Kristoff's face, Haru once again put on his apathetic face.

"Just know that you're at the top of my list, _ice_ boy," Haru warned. "To pay for the crimes done to Pool-chan."

Annoyance suddenly flared up in Kristoff, and he straightened up. "Now hold on, buddy. I don't even know what you're talking about, Haruka, but there's no excuse for you to be rude—"

"Stop. Calling. Me. _Haruka_." Haru practically snarled, all his irritation flowing back into him in a second. He still tried his hardest to keep his calm appearance.

Kristoff's jaw stiffened in response, as he stared down at the shorter man.

Meanwhile, alarms were going off in Makoto's head. As quickly as he could move, he hoisted himself out of the water and moved towards the tense group.

He stopped just next to his raven-haired friend, a hand hovering hesitantly over his shoulder. "Haru…"

After a moment of intense glaring, Haru finally broke Kristoff's gaze and turned on his heels. Makoto trailed after him into the locker room. Everyone left standing around the pool seemed to breathe out in relief.

"Well, you two sure got along well," Rei commented sardonically from the pool.

Kou approached the foreigner. "Kristoff-kun?" She made eye contact with Nagisa to silently communicate her unease. When Kristoff finally met her gaze, she bowed deeply. "I'm very sorry! Please excuse the way Haru acted towards you! You see, this thing happened with the pool a couple days ago…it froze over—"

"Wait, what? It froze? You mean to ice?" Kristoff interrupted. A hundred horrible thoughts suddenly ran through his mind. Without listening to Kou trying to explain what happened, the blonde already knew without a doubt what had happened. And he could predict the trouble to come once the rumor of a frozen pool in the middle of a relatively warm spring began to circulate.

He needed to leave as soon as possible and find Elsa.

* * *

**I feel like I can't properly portray Nagisa's energy...and also Haru came off as a jerk... Oh yeah, and I forgot about Amakata-sensei. TT_TT**

**But, please R&R, and if I made any grammar errors, feel free to correct me. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry for the long time between updates, but now that school's started, I'm going to have even less time to work on this fic. So, so sorry! D: I swear I have the whole plot laid out in my head; it just takes a while to put it all into words.**

**Again, disclaimer, I don't own Free! or Frozen. **

**More sassy Haru coming your way...**

* * *

"Haru. _Haru._"

The fuming, black-haired swimmer stopped as soon as he heard Makoto's tone. The two of them were in the locker room, with Haru heading to the showers and Makoto trailing behind.

"Haru, you know I'm going to make you apologize sooner or later." The brunette was surprising even himself with his sermonizing tone of voice. "You have to understand that Kristoff is new here. You can't seriously expect him to know everything about what's happened."

Taking a deep breath before turning around, Haru peered at his friend under his dripping wet bangs. His face had regained its usual stoniness, but what he said next revealed much of what he was feeling and hit Makoto like a slap to the face. "You're not my mother. Stop lecturing me. Leave me alone."

For the rest of the day, the rest of the members of the swim club were awkwardly all too aware of the unusual silence between Haru and Makoto. And then there was poor Kristoff, caught up in the wordless argument without ever being mentioned. Nagisa and Rei shared a look then kept quiet.

Frustrated and annoyed, Kou ended the practice early and sent the club members home. The atmosphere in the locker room on the way out was so tense and thick that no one even noticed the tall blond foreigner quietly slip outside in the direction of the school building.

* * *

Handwriting looping elegantly on her notebook paper, Elsa leaned her cheek on one hand while writing at her desk. The rest of the poetry club stole the occasional glance at the breathtaking girl, admiring her concentration on her work. It was a quiet, peaceful spring afternoon, and the effect was clearly not being wasted on the relaxed exchange student.

So, when Kristoff suddenly threw open the classroom door, Elsa jolted out of her chair at the sound. "Elsa!" Kristoff breathlessly called. "We need to talk." Rising out of her chair as calmly as her still fluttering nerves allowed, amid whispers and sideway glances, Elsa joined him in the hallway, closing the door discreetly behind her.

About to reprimand him for interrupting the club meeting, the slender girl stopped short when she saw the upset almost angry expression on her friend's face. "What happened?" she asked tentatively.

"Some guy in the swimming club just told me that the pool was frozen over three days ago." When the shorter girl tensed, Kristoff instantly knew what happened. "You snuck out of the apartment that day, didn't you?"

Elsa averted her gaze to the floor. "I went for a walk at night to see the town. And there was this beautiful pool with cherry blossoms surrounding it." Her fingers clasped to each other nervously. "So, I wanted to dip my feet in, but when I did…"

"Yeah, I got it." The stocky blonde sighed and scratched behind his head. "But, come on, you gotta admit that was pretty reckless of you."

Elsa raised her head to look at the taller boy. "I'm sorry, Kristoff, I really am. I honestly didn't think the water would ice over. I thought I could hide it and keep it under control—"

A squeaking shoe suddenly echoed in the empty hallway.

Both of the foreigners stood stock still, eyes wide open like two deer in headlights. After a few moments, footsteps could be heard hurriedly running down the stairs. Seconds later, silence engulfed the building. When their eyes met again, Elsa and Kristoff exchanged a serious glance, then headed back into the classroom.

For the rest of the club meeting, the two of them stuck close to each other, not caring about the suspicions being raised among the gossip-eager students surrounding them. Finally, the club activities ended and the two blonde, mysterious foreigners walked out of the school together.

* * *

_To my dear Anna,_

So far, it's been a ton of fun being here in Japan with Elsa. We've been here for more than a week now, and we've already met a whole bunch of interesting people. Some of them were really interesting, like this blank faced guy who turned out to be a jerk and then this cute quirky blond kid who reminds of that snowman friend-person-I still don't know why it's alive and moving-guy of yours. We managed to get into one of the local high schools, but we have yet to actually do anything of what we came here to do.

I don't know how long it's going to take us to get back, but Elsa is stubborn to not leave until she's satisfied. The only problem we had so far is that she kind of froze a swimming pool in the middle of spring, so…yeah people are getting a little suspicious.

We're getting to be pretty popular, being new here and all. Ha ha, but don't worry, you know I still only have eyes for you. Of course, Elsa is attracting a lot of guys and it's actually pretty entertaining to see how she deals with it. You should see her face when a high school guy approaches her and tries to ask her on a date. And there are plenty who are staring at us in other ways, like they know who we really are and where we're from. It's a little scary to not have the usual number of guards protecting us, but I'm sure we'll manage. Otherwise, things are great!

I miss Arendelle and Sven and the village, but I miss you most of all, Anna.

_All my love, Kristoff_

* * *

_Kristoff,_

Please keep my sister safe and come back soon as you can. I love you.

_Your fiancée, Anna_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed another painfully short chapter! Oh yeah, and I realized when doing research that Elsa's eyes are blue, not green. ( -_- )**

**R&R please! 3**


End file.
